Amelia Ames
Amelia is a conservative lore vampire, born a few years before the Victorian Era in England and is one hundred and eighty-eight years old. Biography Human Life Amelia was raised during the Victorian Era in a rural town in England. She was the youngest of seven children, all of which were put to work in the fields to help her father with the crops or stayed in the house to clean, cook and take care of any sick members of the family with her mother. They were a poor family but were able to make ends meets when the crops flourished or were left hungry after brutal weather that left little to nothing for cultivation. Amelia was raised as all girls at the time to be the model wife, house keeper and mother for her future family. She took it all in stride and tried to be the proper woman she was told she ought to be but it was difficult. The life her mother lead was not one she wanted for herself, she felt there was so much more for her than just to be someone’s wife. Yet she did not complain or give any inkling to her family that she was far from happy with the life that was chosen for her. She trudged on as usual and watched as her two older sisters were married off to sons of farmers nearby. It was during her second sister’s wedding that Amelia decided that she had to act fast or be condemned to a life on a farm, bear a litter of children over the years and be married to a man she did not love or even like. What prompted the decision were the simple words murmured to her by her sniffling mother, “That’ll be you some day, Amelia.” The reaction was instantaneous; she was disgusted and filled with dread at the prospect. That very night Amelia took advantage of the day’s celebrations; her family was tuckered out after all of the drinking and dancing that had gone on. After making sure that everyone was asleep in their beds, she quickly packed up what little clothing she had, took some money from the jar hidden in a closet and ran away without so much as a note of goodbye. Amelia of course went to the big city of London, hoping that she would find a happy and prosperous life there. Unfortunately, that had not been the case. She was, to put it simply, a poor, illiterate farm girl with no skills. Prostitution was out of the question even if it was the easiest job to find for she would rather die than to ever sell her body to some foul smelling man that was sure to be as ugly as desperate he was for a tumble under the sheets. Eventually, Amelia found a job working in a factory filled with other women, earning a wage that barely managed to pay rent for a room shared with other young girls and put just enough food in her belly to keep her from starvation. It wasn’t the most glamorous life and certainly not one she had pictured for herself but it was definitely better than being stuck on a farm and pregnant with a child she would never want. The years went by and her life was one big, exhausting routine. The only thing that kept her going was music, the sweet soft sounds of string instruments brought a smile to her face no matter how hard the day had been. She had been enchanted in particular by the violin, falling in love instantly when she heard the first few notes to a sonata she can’t quite recall to this day. The sun had just set and the moon shone brightly overhead when she was changed. Amelia had been in the park, listening to a string quartet play in the bandstand to a small crowd of people. She had lingered even when the music was over, preferring to remain in the chilly night air for a while longer before returning to her cramped room in the slums. As she took an empty path out of the park, she had a feeling of being watched and followed. Amelia turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw nothing but as soon as she turned back to look straight ahead she was face to face with an unknown man. Quick as a flash, she was lying on her back with her neck forced to the side as the stranger drained her. Amelia laid motionless on the grass, eyes wide as she stared up at the starry night sky. It was fruitless to do anything else, she was pinned down and weak from hunger so she just waited until it was over. At least it didn’t hurt all that much she thought to herself as she soundlessly watched the sky above; she could have had a much more painful, prolonged death. But instead of being left for dead she was offered blood and ultimately a new life. Her Golden Years After she was turned, Amelia considers the following six or so decades her Golden years because it was the happiest she had ever been. Her sire was a great teacher, companion and lover. They traveled the world together, leaving a trail of bodies wherever they went laughing along the way. Humans were so easy to seduce, manipulate and kill that it had become something of a game to them, a way to pass to time. There were also moments that were just the two of them and occasionally Amelia's violin, those were most precious to her. During this time her attitude towards humans were not the kindest to say the least. She killed more than she had to with her sire, taking the lives of all those in a few of the parties they had been invited to and even throwing a couple themselves just before moving on to teh next country or city. By no means were they the cruelest vampires in existence but they definitely had left a bloody mark wherever they visited. Unfortunately, this period didn’t last as long as she would have liked. Amelia had gone out at night, violin in hand to lure her next prey. She had developed quite a liking to playing the instrument as a means to attract humans to her and it had never failed to bring her someone that had followed the music out of mere curiosity. After she had fed she came back to their home only to find it empty. Life Alone Feeling abandoned and betrayed she grew bitter over the years. Amelia lived her life alone, never creating another like her because in the end she would just be abandoned so what was the point? It’s been a little over a hundred years since she was left alone and met a large number of vampires along the way but not once did she run into her sire, it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth because she had spent a good chunk of a century trying to find out where he was and eventually gave up when she realized it was pointless, she’d never see him again if he was even still alive. To this day she lives alone but has a strong friendship with Tristan, the owner of Crimson. Personality thumb|300px|right|One of Amelia's original compositions Since she was left alone, she grew bitter and never felt the urge to spend her life with anyone else. There were flings with vampires and even humans though they were used more as an occasional snack but she always left them before they could leave her or she merely grew bored of them, the latter being the case recently. She’s sociable but never truly opens up unless she trusts the person. When the mood strikes she can be extremely cruel, having absolutely no problem with tearing a human to shreds if it suited her fancy that particular night. As for coming out to humans, she doesn’t care one way or another but she refuses to drink synthetic blood. It’s disgusting and there’s a surplus of humans to drink from so she chooses the much more fun and delicious approach when it comes to feeding. She has two passions in life, playing the violin and creating art. It has become her signature of sorts to lure humans to their death by playing the violin in the shadows. Current location Amelia resides in Seattle, Washington, her home until she grows bored with the area and moves to a new location.